


Interlude

by siojo



Series: Younger Luffy AU [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Trafalgar Law is mentioned too, mentions of Ace and Sabo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayleigh despairs over how few of the Roger Pirates are left, Garp despairs over his grandsons, and Sengoku is done with all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Rayleigh was too busy to pay attention to the hunts that started after the Roger Pirates disbanded and then too stricken with grief to look into the hunts that continued for almost a year after Roger’s execution. Not then, but now?

Shakky had searched for any sort of whisper pertaining to Roger’s crew and found nothing. Oden was dead, killed for his ability to read Poneglphs, Scooper and Seagull were missing, last seen years ago, and most of their allies dead or missing. It was sad to look at the lists of names that Rayleigh had written for her and see the lines crossing them out. All but two.

Which was how Rayleigh had ended up setting sail for the Mokomo Dukedom and asking the first Mink that he had run into for directions.

Wendy was kind enough to escort him to where he could meet both Nekomamushi and Inuarashi, ushering him into a chair before hurrying off to inform someone of his arrival.

Rayleigh crosses his arms and closes his eyes, ignoring the noise made by the minks hurrying through the building, slowly rethinking over the plan that he had helped make.

Whitebeard was to meet with his allies, just in time for Ace to make it and inform them of what was going on. Getting Ace safely out of East Blue and back into the Grand Line before anyone could stop him. And escape the number of marines on his tail after he and that revolutionary friend of his had caused that incident.

It would also clear Dawn Island for their association with Ace during his childhood, though Rayleigh did wonder how it would affect Garp, who had been the one to hide Roger’s son.

“Silvers?” Rayleigh let the front legs of his chair drop back down, glancing up to grin at Inuarashi. “Almost didn’t believe Wendy when she said who had come.”

“Well, she wasn’t lying. How have you been, Inuarashi?”

“I’m fine,” Inuarashi says after a moment of thoughtful silence. “Come on then, that damn cat will meet us in my office.”

Rayleigh raises an eyebrow, but follows. It’s strange to hear Inuarashi say anything rude about Oden’s other loyal retainer, though Shakky had mentioned something about them no longer being as close as they had once been.

Nekomamushi is waiting for them in the office, looking for all the world like he would rather be anywhere else.

“Silvers, you old man,” Nekomamushi laughs, “What brings you here?”

Rayleigh smiles, trying to relax, “Something’s come to light. About Roger,” Both of them stare blankly at him. “And Rouge.”

“Rouge?” Nekomamushi asks curiously. “I haven’t heard from her since just after we disbanded.”

“You wouldn’t, Rouge died nineteen years ago, it’s part of what I’m here about,” He runs a hand through his hair. “You’ve probably noticed the increase in Marine presence.”

Inuarashi scoffs, “Noticed? It’s like they’re hovering at our gates. Won’t even tell us why.”

“They wouldn’t,” Rayleigh agrees. “They think you’re hiding Roger’s son.”

“Why are we only just learning about the Captain’s son?” Nekomamushi asks coolly, growl starting to work it’s way into his voice.

“Ace, that’s Portgas D Ace, uses his mother’s name, came to my attention two years ago, when he arrived at my wife’s bar looking for a sitter for his adopted brother on Shank’s urging. That was when I first met him,” Rayleigh explains.

“Then who raised Ace?” Nekomamushi asks, “Rose?”

Rayleigh shakes his head, “Roger asked a favor of the man that took him in.”

“He asked Garp the Fist to raise his son? Why not one of us?” Inuarashi asks in confusion.

“No idea. I doubt that Garp knows either. Roger told Garp where to find Rouge, on Baterilla,” Rayleigh sighs. “Best guess is that Rouge used Conqueror’s haki to extend her pregnancy. Ace was born a year and three months after Roger was executed, it killed Rouge in the process.”

Nekomamushi takes a shaky breath, “Isn’t Portgas the name of the Captain of the Spade Pirates? They were here for a short time, weren’t they?”

“They were, Ace asked how to make kasa and they stayed an extra week so he could learn. You did say he reminded you of Rouge,” Inuarashi agrees, looking rather reluctant to do so. “Why are you telling us?”

“Because the Marines know now, they’re hunting him down for a public execution, I wanted to tell you personally and see if you could help in anyway.”

“Not sure how much we can do, not with Kaido on our doorstep and Oden’s son hiding here.”

Rayleigh shrugs, he had suspected as much, “We’re not that badly off, but I wanted to ask,” At their shared look, Rayleigh grins, “Ace found his way onto Whitebeard’s crew.”

“Ah,” Nekomamushi agrees. “Probably a good place for the boy. What about Rose? Wouldn’t she help?”

“She died.”

Died just like so many of Roger’s crew and allies. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi exchange looks before Inuarashi sighs.

“A rally and resupply point. We can’t go and fight with you, but we can help this way.”

“Least we can do,” Nekomamushi agrees, with a frown, “for the Captain and Rouge.”

~

Garp only makes it to Vice-admiral because he’s the one that brings in Roger. Dragon’s already made a name for himself by that time and Garp is kept in service because he is good, but the stigma stains him and looses him more promotions then not. 

That isn’t common knowledge of course. Sengoku’s brat keeps it from getting too far down the ranks and starts more rumors in their place, about how Garp has no desire for promotions.

And Garp plays it well, he’s not as good at these things as his son, but he can act up a touch more then he use to. When rumors start up that he’s only holding onto his rank because of how he brought in Roger and the fame is still something to be amazed by almost twenty one years later, Garp lets it.

“You’ll be lucky,” Sengoku says finally, tiredly, as they sit in his office already swept clean of bugs. “To escape arrest. Why the hell, Garp?”

“Kids don’t deserve to be punished for their parents Sen, no one does,” Garp returns leaning back on the couch, arms crossed over his chest.

“Is that why reports of a Monkey D Luffy are coming in with the reports on Gol?”

Garp frowns, “Luffy’s a kid. And it’s Portgas, Ace hates his father.”

“He tried to kill Whitebeard and stole three, three, of the man’s commanders and a mini Moby Dick. Gol’s got himself set up for another, likely successful, attempt on Whitebeard,” Sengoku waves a file at Garp. “And intelligence puts Gol in contact with Silvers! You should have turned him over years ago.”

“Ace was a child,” Garp snaps back, hands slamming onto the coffee table before him, rattling everything on it, “Ace was a child and Luffy is a child. I didn’t join the marines to let children, children innocent of their parents’ crimes, be killed for them.”

They glare at each other in silence for a long moment before the door slams open and a young, apologetic, ensign holding a denden mushi stumbles into the room.

“Sirs,” She freezes for a moment under their combined glares before soldiering on. “Reports of Portgas D Ace have been filtering in from East Blue! He and Phoenix Marco took down Lt. Commander Morgan! They reduced the base to rubble! And Dawn island!”

Garp jerks, as if hit, when his home is mentioned, eyes going wide.

“Portgas and the Chief of Staff for the Revolutionary Army took down Goa! King Stelly is missing and there’s been an steady increase in bandit activity!”

Sengoku nods, “Thank you, Ensign, you did an excellent job. Have Kuzan start up the investigation.” He barely waits for her to close the door. “He’s even attacked his home.”

“Ace didn’t live in Goa, he lived in the mountains,” Something tugs at Garp’s memories. “He did have a friend from Goa, Sa-something, think the kid might have died?”

“Sabo, perhaps, as in your son’s Chief of Staff!”

Garp shrugs, “It’s a mystery.”

“No, Garp, it’s not a mystery. You’ll never get out of this unscathed!”

“They’re my grandsons, I don’t see you trying to capture your grandson.”

“Trafalgar and I have no relation, he’s a high value target that ate the Ope-ope and should be kept under better watch.” Sengoku states, face a mask of calm.

“You can’t fool me, you old goat,” Garp falls back onto Sengoku’s couch as the goat bleats. “Current outlook?”

Sengoku sighs, “You’re going to get shuffled off to training recruits or the like. Depending on what happens.”

“Don’t suppose that I can track them down and ask what they’re planning?”

“Currently,” Sengoku says slowly. “Only you and I know of your relationship to the case, for how long that remains, is uncertain,” He pauses. “Smoker is due for inspection and he’s in Lougetown.”

Garp grins, “Thanks Sen.”

“I know nothing. And tell someone to bring me one of Trafalgar’s new wanted posters.” Sengoku demands at Garp’s back.

Garp waves him off, directing his second to ready the Melody, mind racing. Ace wasn’t stupid, more like his mother then his father, which meant there was a plan involved in angering Whitebeard and wreaking his way through East Blue.

At least Garp hoped so.

~

“Kid,” Zoro asks, blinking finally and losing to the whale he had been trying to beat in a staring contest, “What are we doing here? And who are the old guys?”

Luffy looks away from the screen that one of the old men had set up, “Ace said that it was too dangerous for me, when Ace says it’s too dangerous, I stay with Uncle Ray.”

“Uncle Ray?”

“That’s Silvers Rayleigh to you, brat,” One of the men corrects him, collapsing into a chair. “Better known as the Dark King.”

Zoro blinks, stupid whale now his eyes are sore, “As in the Pirate King’s former first mate?”

“Uncle Ray’s been to Raftel!” Luffy enthuses, “But he won’t tell me about it. He says that I have to make it there myself. And Mr. Crocus was a doctor for the Oro Jackson.”

“I was no such thing,” Crocus, who had spent the first hour of their visit poking and prodding and testing on Luffy, corrects. “I was the Pirate King’s personal doctor. When does this start?”

“When does what start?” Zoro is so tired of knowing nothing. He’s learned even less since Ace had smiled at Rayleigh and ordered Luffy onto the other man’s boat. “What is going on?”

Luffy grins, “Ace’s big announcement! He’s making it somewhere cool for his Captain,” He pouts suddenly. “I wanted to go too.”

Rayleigh shoves Luffy’s hat into his face with a good natured laugh, “Shut up brat, I think it’s starting.”

Zoro moves closer to get a better look.


End file.
